Interested: The Beginning
by Jamie M. Yau
Summary: This is a story of a man named Kubota Makoto, 22 years old, single, & lives alone. Being always alone, Kubota managed to grow up without hate for both his family and the world. This is also a story of how this man came to know another named Komiya Nobuo..


**Disclaimer:** WILD ADAPTER,by Kazuya Minekura... not me! and some of the quotes from the story are similar to the dialogue from the series as well...  
**Warnings:** NONE (for the 1st chapter)... well one warning is needed I guess... the ending of Chapter 1... it's not graphic, disturbing, or lemon-ish... just plain shonen-ai... PG-ish rated. Just wait until the 2nd chapter appears... (I haven't written it yet... but I know it'll be a bit kinky and fun...)  
**Pairing:** Kubota Makoto& Komiya Nobuo  
**Author's Notes:** I wanted to take a break from studies, my ridiculous step-father, and from continuing my other fanfiction ("Together on this Road" -- sorry I haven't continued even after my promise! T.T: )... so yea... this one isn't too graphic.. or at least the FIRST chapter isn't...  
My story is a continuation of what happened after Kubota and Komiya had their discussion about _family_... soooo from that conversation, I discribed the scene and continued with the "untold" relationship between the two.

_I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS FANFIC!  
_--Jamie M. Yau

* * *

**Introduction: **

The place: Yokohama, and the year: 1995. Yokohama is a town that intertwines both "Chaos" and "Order". Everyone and everything on the surface appears to be completely normal. This was a place where despite the variety of different people, the various crimes that seems to mix all into one batter; people are always waiting on the other side of the surface. The various people with various businesses are all the same people in the same 'normal' town of Yokohama.

_"I thought that this man called Kubota Makoto was a contradictory man. Though he seems to have interest in nothing, his curiosity is strong. He says he doesn't care, but there appears to be something that he wants. While saying it's just affection for himself, he's torturing himself… If I thought there was anything he was attached to, I feel that there is nothing he needs. Mixing chaos and order, nothing is produced, and it becomes nothing." _

_—Komiya Nobuo _

**Chapter 1: Something of Interest **

**And so the story begins… **

"It exists in theory…" Kubota sighed as the younger man continued to gaze at him.

"What do you mean that your family 'exists in theory'? You do have one don't you?" Komiya continued, never letting his eyes wander from the face of the leader of the youth division from the Yakuza gang.

"Well, really, it exists is all there is to it. When I was in my house, 'don't be seen' was the only rule, it seems. Even if people were near, no one talked to me, and they averted their eyes," explained the dark haired man who continued to stare at the ceiling. "Thus, since when I was born, my parents haven't talked to me one single time." Komiya stared at Kubota with apologetic eyes, he felt horrible for even asking about his family to begin with already.

"Oh… I'm sorry to bring such an awful memory up…" Komiya couldn't think of anything else to say, his eyes adverted from the older man who was now staring at him.

"Is it? But it doesn't really matter to me," Kubota said in an assuring tone. "If you never had something from the beginning, you don't want it. It doesn't hurt, it wasn't cruel. Caring for someone half-heartedly, surely that hurts, that's cruel." Kubota let out a sigh, not in relief or anything, just a plain sigh. He turned to the young man that sat beside him with eyes still adverted. The blonde man didn't smile and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Kubota leaned in and with his hand lifted Komiya's chin so that their eyes met once more. Komiya's light eyes were glazed with tears and the pure innocence of a boy shown. Kubota tried to smile his usual somewhat unsettling, yet relieving smile, but for some reason he couldn't; he just kept on peering into the younger man's eyes. Maybe that was why Kubota Makoto decided to work as the leader in the youth division of the Izumokai from the Yakuza gang.

Makoto's job was just to instruct the teens into dealing out the regular jobs of the gang: from simple jobs such as collecting taxes from local areas where the Yakuza controlled to more dangerous jobs involving gang wars or common street fights between members to protect their turfs from being invaded. He was known to be always calm and caring to those who followed under him; maybe a bit too caring in the case for Komiya Nobuo.

Kubota thought that what he was about to do next would be dangerous; maybe even causing him to lose the newly blossomed friendship that they shared. And despite that risk, he decided to go on to do so anyway… Leaning in so that their faces almost touched and their lips centimeters apart from one another, Kubota looked directly into Komiya's soul. He shifted his hand from Komiya's chin to cupping his cheek. The man's hands were calloused and rough, but still… it felt warm. Wiping the small trail of tears away with his thumb, Kubota lightly breathed onto the younger blonde's lips before he did the unexpected: he kissed Komiya.

The young Komiya's eyes widened in shock and he pushed the dark haired man away. Kubota couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he saw the blonde's confused and embarrassed facial expression. "Well…" teased the older man. "It seems that someone's first kiss was just stolen by another man, heh? It doesn't bother me…" Kubota paused as he was once again to let out his devious smile. "But I don't know about you, Komiya-kun… does it bother you?"

Komiya's shocked face remained the same and he gulped as he melted from the soft, seductive voice of the older man as well as from his dark, mysterious gaze. What seemed like eternity was a mere 7 seconds passed before Komiya was able to stutter out some words again, "Are you gay or something!"

"Geez, Komiya… you sound like that girl at the whore house that Sanada took me to the other day," laughed Kubota. "'I'm not incompetent or gay… so don't fuss over me' was what I told the girl… but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean by 'I guess I was wrong'?"

"I've never really found _anything_ of interest… not animals, not women, and not _even_ men…" Kubota continued to smile. And as he leaned in closer once more, this time whispering into the blonde man's ear, "But you, Komiya-kun, is something that I do find somewhat interesting…"


End file.
